Sorry, I love you
by Morgane-Taylor
Summary: Chris va rencontrer la plus belle fille qu'il est jamais vue : Morgane. Typique d'une histoire d'amour, pourtant, rien ne va se passer comme prévu.
1. La première fois

**Chapitre 1 : la première fois.**

_**PDV de Chris**_

Je me rappellerais toujours de la première fois que je l'est vue. Elle avait des cheveux bruns longs, pas très long mais longs quand même. J'étais avec mes potes dans cette ruelle où l'on passés tout notre temps après le boulot, on buvait deux ou trois verres et après je rentrais dans mon petit appartement. Ce soir là, il devait être dix-huit heures, il fessait encore un peu claire et elle était là, elle marchait, assez pressée d'ailleurs, jusqu'à se qu'un abrutit vienne la draguer avec "grande classe" comme il savait toujours le faire, mais cette fois, ça me perturbais je ne voulais pas qu'il lui fasse chier. C'est pourquoi, quand j'ai vue qu'elle était agacée, je me suis avancé vers eux et j'ai demandé à Luc de partir. J'ai une réputation, il le sait, c'est pour cela qu'il partit sans discuter mais en jetant le sac de cette sublime femme à terre. Je m'abaissais pour le lui ramasser et elle fit pareil, c'était la première fois que notre regard se croisait, et dès la première seconde, j'ai remarqué que ses yeux étaient d'un vert éblouissant. Elle était éblouissante. Je la regardais en coin pendant le temps où l'ont ramassais ses affaires, elle était un peu mal à l'aise. Je me rappel avoir ramasser un paquet de clopes, un agenda et un bic. Ensuite, son amie l'appela en la regarda avec un air interrogateur. Elle se leva rapidement et me remercia d'un signe de la tête, sans un mot. Je lui sourit et je la regarda s'éloigner pour rejoindre son amie.

A cet instant là, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle allait changer ma vie, d'une façon.

PDV de Morgane :

Heureusement que ce type était là pour faire dégagé l'autre abrutit, si non j'en aurai eu pour des heures. Je m'en veux un peu de ne pas lui avoir dit "merci" avec un mot et pas avec un petit sourir insignifiant. Mais pensons à autre chose, je devais passer la soirée chez ma meilleure amie, Dianna, car cela fessait quelques jours qu'on ne s'était pas vue. Eric, mon meilleur ami mais aussi mon patron au lunch où je travaille, m'a permis de partir un week-end voir ma mère à New-York. Ca fait un an que j'ai emménagée à Los Angeles et je m'y plaisais bien, mais j'avais besoin de voir ma mère de temps en temps. Pendant un moment je vivais avec Dianna mais j'ai décidé de lui laisser un peu d'espace et il faut dire que je suis pas mal dans mon nouvel appartement.  
Le lendemain, alors que j'avais passée la nuit chez Dianna, je me réveillai et me prépare vite pour me rendre au "look good", mon lieu de travail. La première chose que je fis c'est de serrer fort Eric dans mes bras, il m'avait beaucoup manqué. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que j'ai l'impression d'être sa fille tellement il est grand et balaise par rapport à moi. Il faut avouer que Eric est un beau gosse avec un très beau corps dont toutes les femmes rêvaient. C'est pour cette raison que, il y a six mois, nous avons rompu, car il avait trop de "sex-apple" et que toutes les femmes étaient autours de lui. Je crois qu'il m'aime toujours, en fait. Il me regarda avec ses yeux bleu/vert et me demanda : "Alors petit coeur, ton week-end?"  
"C'était super, merci! Et toi?"  
"Tu m'as beaucoup manqué" me dit-il en ricanant.  
Je lui souris et me mit au travail.

Il était plus ou moins 14 heures quand je servis un jeune homme que je connaissais C'était le type qui m'avait "aidé" hier soir. Je le reconnu par sa peau métisse et ses yeux d'un noir profond. Il me regarda sans se rendre compte que je le regardais aussi, puis il s'essaya à une table pas très loin de la sortie.


	2. Mon meilleur ami jaloux

**Chapitre 2 : Mon meilleur ami jaloux**

_**PDV de Chris.**_

C'est bien elle, me suis-je dis.  
Il me fallut quelques secondes avant d'arrêter de la regarder, elle était tellement sublime. Elle s'avança vers moi.  
« Bonjour » me dit-elle tendrement.  
« Hey » répondis-je simplement.  
« Euh.. Je m'en suis voulu l'autre jour de ne pas t'avoir réellement remercié alors… Je te le dis maintenant, merci ! »  
« Oh, ce n'est pas grave… » J'étais incapable d'entamer une vrai discussion mais je lui demandai si elle voulait boire quelque chose.  
« C'est gentil mais je travaille, là. Peut-être un autre jour ! Mais, es que je peux te servir quelque chose ? »  
« D'accord, un café, merci »  
Elle me sourit et s'empressa d'aller me chercher mon café.

_**PDV de Morgane :**_

Quand je fus entrain de servir son café au fond de la pièce, Eric vint près de moi et me chuchote à l'oreille « c'est qui lui ? ». Je soupirai en le regardant.  
« Un client qui veut un café. »  
« Il te relooke depuis tout à l'heure. »  
« Tu me relooke jamais toi ? »  
« Peut-être mais moi je suis amoureux de toi. »  
Je m'arrêtai net, c'était la première fois qu'il me le disait depuis notre rupture.  
« Arrête Eric. »  
Je m'éloignai de lui pour aller servir le café à « celui qui me relooke depuis tout à l'heure » sous les yeux jaloux d'Eric.

Avant que je m'en aille servir un autre client, Chris me prit doucement par le poignet. « Attend, hum, je sais que c'est un peu vite mais, j'aimerai t'inviter… Disons, boire quelque chose. Ça te dit ? »  
J'ai d'abord hésitée, car je n'avais aucune envie de voir quelqu'un pour le moment, je fini par dire oui. Pourquoi pas. Je lui écris mon numéro de téléphone sur un bout de nappe avec mon prénom dessus. Il le regarda en disant « Morgane… Moi c'est Chris. »  
« Enchantée, Chris. » Je lui souris et alla servir le client qui attendait depuis une bonne dizaine de minute.

_**PDV d'Eric**_

Ce type est un gros con.

_**PDV de Morgane**_

Une demi-heure plus tard, je me redirigeai vers Eric.  
« Eric, es-que tu peux me prêter ton téléphone ? Parce qu'on est plein à craquer et je devais rejoindre Naya et Dianna au resto mais je vais décaler l'heure… »  
Il ne me répondit pas.  
« Eric ? Eric, tu ne vas pas faire le gamin quand même ? »  
Il ne me répondit toujours pas.  
« Qu'es qui se passe, bordel ? »  
Il se tourna vers moi.  
« T'as donné ton numéro à ce type qui veut du café. »  
« Oui, et tu vas me faire la gueule pour ça ? »  
Il me regarda un moment dans les yeux puis soupira et s'en alla discuter avec un client.  
Mon meilleur ami, amoureux de moi, jaloux, ne me parle plus, super. Je vois que ses trente ans ne lui servent pas à grand-chose.


	3. Premier rendez-vous

**Chapitre 3 : Le premier rendez-vous.**

**PVD de Morgane**

J'ai appelé Chris. Même si Eric n'est pas d'accord avec ça et qu'il tire la tronche depuis une semaine, j'irai boire un verre avec lui. Après tout, ce n'est pas mon copain.

Chris devait venir me chercher à dix-neuf heures, il m'eut proposé d'aller au restaurant, mais avant d'y aller, alors qu'il est 17h30, je décide d'aller voir Eric, malgré tout.

Je toquai à sa porte, il ouvrit. Il resta un instant en me regardant sans rien dire, puis il retourna dans son appartement, laissant la porte ouverte. Ça veut surement dire « entre ». Après quelques seconde voir minutes de silence, j'entamai une discussion.

« Es-que ça va ? »

Il me répondu avant que j'eu fini ma phrase.

« T'as pas un rendez-vous, là ? »

« Je suis venue te voir avant, tu devrais être content non ? »

« Non, je n'avais pas envie que tu viennes me voir. »

« A ce point-là ? » l'interrogeai-je

Il éleva la voix en me regardant droit dans les yeux : « Oui à ce point ! Tu viens me voir juste avant un rendez-vous amoureux alors que je suis dingue de toi ! »

« Eric, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous amoureux, ce n'est rien de tout ça ! » lui dis-je en ne détournant pas le regard.

Il fût mal à l'aise et détourna le regard en premier.

« Ca le deviendra, crois-moi. »

Je soupirai « Tu sais quoi ? J'ai essayé de te résonner mais ça ne marche pas à priori, tu n'en as rien à branler de ce que je peux raconter, alors salut. »

Je pris mon sac et sortis aussi vite de l'appartement. Lui, il ne bougeait pas, il était là et il fixait le sol.

Quand Chris arriva, il était dix-neuf heures tout juste. Il était vêtu d'un haut blanc avec une veste noir très élégante, il avait comme pantalon un jeans foncé. Il avait retroussé ses manches de façon que je puisse voir, dans la voiture, que ses avants bras étaient complètement tatoués.

« Tu as beaucoup de tatouages ? » lui demandais-je.

« Assez oui, tous mes bras et une partie de mon torse, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Non, au contraire, j'adore ça ! J'ai moi-même quelques tatouages. »

Il me demanda où, je lui montrai mon signe « peace and love » sur mon poignet et une phrase autour de l'autre poignet où il fessait écrit «and you can't see my hurt breaking » Je lui dis que j'aurai voulu en faire beaucoup plus mais que je n'avais jamais eu le temps. Il me demanda alors quel âge j'ai.

« 21 ans » lui répondis-je calmement.

« Tu as eu tout le temps. »

Je souriais, il avait raison.

Eh bien, tout d'abord j'ai terminé l'école à 19 ans, car j'avais redoublée ma 3e, ensuite j'ai emménagée à Los Angeles avec Dianna, j'ai dû trouver du travail et… ça passe vite, très vite.

Il essayait toujours de me regarder quand je parlais, tout en essayant de rester concentrer sur la route.

« Et toi, quel âge as-tu ? » lui demandais-je enfin.

« 23 ans. »

« Tu travailles ? »

« Oui, j'ai d'abord été dans la restauration, comme serveur. Et maintenant je suis mannequin et model pour des magazines de tatouages et de mode. » Me dit-il, comme si c'était banal pour lui.

« C'est super ! Tu dois beaucoup voyager alors ? »

« Pas vraiment, je fais surtout beaucoup de shooting photos et de publicité.

Je fis un geste de la tête pour lui montrer que j'ai compris.

Après une demi-heure de route, nous sommes arrivée dans un restaurant chic que je ne connaissais pas, je vis par la grande affiche que ça s'appelait « like home ». Il m'ouvra la porte de façon très galante, je le remercie en acquiesçant un sourire. Dehors, c'était très sombre, illuminé par seulement quelques lampes qui était plantés dans le sol mais quand nous fumes rentrés, tout était plus illuminé, c'était magnifique, c'était une assez grande salle où une trentaine de couples de grande classe y mangeait. Il y avait une musique très romantique. Jamais je n'avais mangé dans un restaurant aussi important. Le serveur nous asseyait à une table pour deux. J'eu du mal à mettre des mots dans mes phrases.

« C'est magnifique. » lui fis-je enfin remarquer.

« Ouais. » me dit-il en souriant et en me regardant discrètement dans les yeux.

Et en plus c'était bon ! Nous discutions dans ce restaurant pendant deux heures au moins, il me plaisait bien car nous avions les mêmes gouts, que ce soit musicaux ou tout simplement la façon de penser. Je fis glisser entre deux phrases que j'étais célibataire depuis six mois et il me dit que lui aussi, depuis un moment.

PDV de Chris

Elle est… Comment exprimer avec de simples mots ? Ah oui ! Parfaite. Elle portait une robe noire toute simple qui lui arrivait à mi-anches, ni trop long, ni trop court. Elle n'était pas trop maquillée non plus, elle avait juste mis un peu de mascara et de résille sur ses magnifiques yeux. Elle était simple, tout en étant originale, ça me plaisait. Quand il fut heure de partir, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas si il fallait que je lui demande la permission pour la rappeler ou… Enfin, d'habitude ce sont des coups d'un soir, mais elle, elle me plait vraiment. Je me lançai enfin quand je fus dans ma voiture.

« C'était sympa… » Commençais-je « On pourrait remettre ça un jour ! »

L'attende de sa réponse était rapide mais pourtant tellement éternisant pour moi.

« Bien sûr, avec plaisir ! »

« Super, alors… »

« Disons, demain après le boulot ! »

Et c'est ce que nous avons fait, nous nous sommes vus le lendemain, puis le jour d'après et encore le jour d'après.


	4. Notre première fois

**Sorry, I love you.**

**Chapitre 4 : Notre première fois.**

**PDV de Morgane**

Dianna était perplexe, elle voulait l'homme parfait pour moi. Elle s'affala sur mon lit.

« Tu sais, il traine souvent dans la rue. » me dit-elle d'une voix enfantine.

« Tu sais que je ne sors pas avec lui. » lui répondis-je.

Naya, ma deuxième meilleure amie s'asseyait sur la lit juste à côté de moi et déclare « Mais tu vas sortir avec lui très bientôt. »

Je les regardais d'un air agacé.

« Vous êtes deux emmerdeuses. »

Elles souriaient à cette réflexion. Naya se coucha et dépose sa tête couleur métisse et ses cheveux noir sur le ventre de Dianna qui, elle, caressait ceux-ci.

« Vous ne pouvez pas penser à autre chose qu'à me caser ? »

« Il faudra bien que tu sortes avec quelqu'un, un jour, non ? » me demanda Dianna. « On t'aime, c'est pour ça qu'on veut d'aider. Mais tu dois nous promettre de pas faire comme toutes ses autres filles qui oublient leurs meilleures amies dès qu'elles sont amoureuses. »

Je la regardai en penchant légèrement la tête, elle est mignonne quand elle dit ça. Je vins embrasser sa joue et me coucher à côtés de mes deux amies.

« Je vous le promet. »

Elles sont vraiment toute ma vie. Je serai prête à faire n'importe quoi pour elles et c'est réciproque, à mon avis. On va la plus part de notre temps ensemble. Naya et Dianna habitent ensemble, elles ne se quittent donc pas une seule seconde. Elles sont plus âgées que moi de quatre ans.

L'hispanique eu un moment de réflexion.

« Mais, tu as oubliée Eric ? Parce que lui, il t'aime encore, visiblement. »

Elle prit son téléphone et répondu à un sms en attendant ma réponse.

« J'en sais rien, je sais même pas si je vais sortir avec Chris, je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse, en fait, c'est compliqué. Je ne ressens rien. »

Dianna me regarda avec ses grands yeux verts amusés.

« Ou alors c'est parce que tu es amoureuse de nous. »

D'une façon, je l'étais.

« Ouais, c'est possible. »

« Même fort probable. » rajouta Naya. « Nous sommes tellement jolies et sexy. »

Je rigolai.

Le lendemain, alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi après une journée de travail sans échanger aucun mot avec Eric, je croise Chris. Il a failli ne pas me voir.

« Hey Chris ! »

« Morgane, tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien merci ! Tu veux passer à la maison deux minutes ? »

Il hésita.

« J'ai rien de spécial à faire, alors… Pourquoi pas ? »

Je souriais et il me suivait.

On rentra dans mon appartement, au 3e étage. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je jetai mes clefs sur la table basse et ma veste sur le fauteuil.

**PDV de Chris**

Son appartement était pas mal, il était grand. Elle avait deux fauteuils et un écran plasma juste en face. Mais juste après ceux-ci, il y avait une grand table foncé et des quatre chaises parfaitement alignées. Les murs étaient peints d'un beige très claire, limite blanc.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose, peut-être ? » me demanda-t-elle

« Non merci, c'est gentil. »

Elle s'installa sur le canapé et entama une discussion. Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle, en me tourna pour l'avoir face à moi. Une demi-heure passa, des rires se firent entendre dans la pièce de temps en temps, mais voilà que le moment awkward (gênant) arriva, on ne se disait plus rien et on se regardait pendant de longues secondes. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose, c'était de l'embrasser, malheureusement, ça ne fessait que deux semaines qu'on se fréquentait et je ne savais pas si elle était du genre à prendre son temps ou pas. Je me suis dit « tant pis », j'approchai très doucement mes lèvres des siennes, visiblement, elle ne bougeait pas, c'est pourquoi je n'es pas arrêté mon action et j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'ai d'abord eu l'impression qu'elle allait reculer, mais elle a ensuite prolongé le baiser et déposa ses mains sur mes épaules pour ensuite les remontées vite sur mes joues. Je la poussa délicatement sur le canapé de façon à me retrouver sur elle, je continuais à l'embrasser tandis qu'une de ses mains caressais mes côtes et l'autre mon dos. Je déboutonnai sa chemise puis enleva mon t-shirt, je le jetai aveuglement quelque part dans la pièce. Je ne raconterai pas la fin de la soirée, mais je peux vous assurer que c'était la meilleure de toute ma vie.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai à côté d'elle alors qu'elle dormait encore paisiblement, il était 9h12, je me suis dit que c'était mon jour de chance car je ne travaillais pas, c'était dimanche. J'étais confus, je ne savais pas vraiment si on était officiellement ensemble ou si c'était juste pour s'amuser pour elle.


End file.
